1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic focusing camera in which a photographing operation can be controlled by a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known auto-focus (AF) camera which can be controlled by a remote controller, when the camera receives a remote control signal emitted from a remote controller, the AF operation is first carried out and thereafter the exposure operation is carried out. Therefore, if a user carries out the focusing operation to obtain a desired image of an object, while observing the object through a view finder, and thereafter emits the remote control signal, it is likely that the desired object is out of focus when the picture thereof is taken, or the user tends to fail to take the sharpest possible image of a desired object, since if the AF device of the camera focuses on an object other than the desired object, the user cannot identify/confirm the in-focus object upon photographing. In order to prevent these problems, it is necessary for the photographer to switch the AF mode to a manual mode upon remote control photographing. The mode switching operation is troublesome and is not desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control auto-focus camera system in which no defocusing occurs upon photographing, so that a desired remote control photographing can be easily carried out.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to an aspect of the present invention, a remote control auto-focus camera system is provided, including a camera body; a transmitter provided separately from the camera body, wherein the transmitter transmits a remote control signal; a focusing device, a photometering device and an exposure device, all provided in the camera body; a photographing operation member provided on the camera body, the photographing operation member adapted to operate both the photometering device and the focusing device upon a first operation thereof and to operate the exposure device upon a second upon a second operation thereof; and a controller adapted to operate the photometering device and the exposure device in this order without operating the focusing device upon receipt of the remote control signal transmitted by the transmitter.
With this arrangement, when the remote control signal transmitted from the transmitter is received, the exposure operation is carried out after the photometering operation is carried out without performing the focusing operation. Consequently, it is possible for a photographer to take a picture of a desired object, which has been set in focus, without being out of focus.
In an embodiment, when the remote control signal is received within a predetermined time limit, wherein the focusing device and the photometering device have been operated in accordance with the first operation of the photographing operation member, the controller operates the exposure device after a second operation of the photometering device.
Preferably, the camera body further includes a mode selecting member for selecting one of a remote control photographing mode and a remote control canceling mode. When the remote control signal is received while the remote control photographing mode is selected, the controller operates the photometering device initially, and subsequently operates the exposure device. However, when the remote control signal is received while the remote control canceling mode is selected, the controller does not operate the photometering device and does not operate the exposure device.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the focusing device is operated in accordance with the first operation of the photographing operation member, when any one of the remote control photographing mode and the remote control canceling mode is selected.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a remote control auto-focus camera system is provided, which includes a camera body; a transmitter provided separate from the camera body, wherein the transmitter transmits a remote control signal; a photographing operation member provided on the camera for providing a first operation and a second operation; a focusing device which is operated in response to the first operation provided by the photographing operation member; a photometering device which is operated in response to one of the first operation provided by the photographing operation member and the remote control signal transmitted by the transmitter; and an exposure device which is operated in response to one of the second operation provided by the photographing operation member and the remote control signal transmitted by the transmitter, after a photometering operation by the photometering device has been completed.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.11-183531 (filed on Jun. 29, 1999) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.